


Tough Love and Muffins

by DoAliensLikePasta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Based entirely off of me and my baking, But Iggy Noct and Gladdy put a stop to that QUICK, Crying Prompto, Happy Prom, Hungry while posting this, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Prompto, Kinda, M/M, Me projecting onto Prompto, Misunderstandings, Prompto’s Canon self worth issues, Proud Ignis, Sad Prompto, Shy prompto, Stress Baking, Vague mention of Nyx Ulric, but only for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoAliensLikePasta/pseuds/DoAliensLikePasta
Summary: To Prompto, baking was a way to relive stress. Except..it doesn’t exactly pay the bills. (Not his at least.) So baking at his boyfriends house makes more sense, right? Well...it was nice, to have a working oven. Until he got caught, at least.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Tough Love and Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Self Worrh issues but, it’s Prompto. We been knew. Enjoy!~ and Comments really do make my day. I try to reply to most, as well, so comment something! Even if it’s just a heart or a “nice.”

Prompto’s face was twisted in uncertainty as he slipped into Noctis’s apartment, wiping his eyes. He glanced at the clock; 23:30.

The blond knew both Ignis and Noctis would be asleep, and Gladio had an apartment next door. He scuttled to the kitchen, pulled up a recipe for straw berry cream cheese muffins on his phone, and got to work, pulling out bowls and ingredients near silently and with ease, used to cooking or baking at his lovers apartment. 

He’d just switched on the oven when Ignis toddled in, holding an empty water bottle and rubbing his eyes.

Prompto barely had time to yelp before a dagger was at his throat. He whimpered, and Ignis snapped out of it, rushing with apologies and inspecting the small cut over Prompto's Adam’s apple. 

“Oh, lovely you’re alright. You’re safe Baby bo, you’re perfect. Just startled me, hmm? You’re okay, baby.” He whispered. A hand ran through Prompto’s messy hair, pulling a few loose strands out that Ignis quickly flicked away.

Prompto sniffled and buried his head in Ignis’s shoulder to get rid of the rest of his fear, and the oven beeped. It was done preheating.

Ignis frowned, glancing up from his lovers slightly shaking form. Green eyes raked over ingredient after ingredient, before gently pulling Prompto out of the junction between his neck and shoulder. “Were you baking, lovely?”

The teen sniffled and nodded, wiping away a few tears. “W-when ahem when I get stressed, c-cause of a bout of depression, or j-just in general I sneak in here a-and bake something small, then take it home...I’m sorry..” he croaked.

Ignis frowned and shushed him, letting him rest on his shoulder again and day rocking them back and forth. “Don’t be sorry, dear. I’m glad you’ve taken an interest in baking, though it may have stemmed from a bad place. I’m glad to see that you have a healthy outlet. Though if I may ask,” he started softly rubbing Prompto's back, taking in the blonds thin pajamas, the absence of a coat anywhere, and his red feet. “ just how long have you been doing this, prom?”

The blue eyes beauty sniffed and wiped under his eyes, pulling a hand up to count, exhaustion and crying making it hard to think. “April, May, June, July...About 6 months?” He said softly. “Since you allowed me in that one night I was hurt, and you trusted I wouldn’t steal anything or break something, or hurt Noct.” 

Ignis hummed and pressed a kiss to his lovers cheek bone. “Well, explains the missing ingredients in my pantry lately. The fridge as well.” 

Prompto chuckled and nodded. “Yeah..hope you don’t mind, Iggy.”

Ignis chuckled. “Not at all, Lovely. Though, two more questions?” He asked.

Prompto hesitated only a second before nodding, trusting Ignis to know when to stop. The older man smiled, and sat down with Prompto at the table. “Why our apartment, lovely? Why not do it at home?”

The blond froze, suddenly shy. He brought his knees up onto the chair and hid his face. He felt Ignis lock their fingers together on his right hand, and looked up warily. Worry was the first thing he saw. Not annoyance or anger. 

He bit his lip, before whispering, “M-my..electricity, has kinda been touch and go, for the last year..”

Ignis frowned. “Then you need someone to check your wires, darling.”

Prompto shook his head, and frowned at the newest wave of tears. “T-that’s not what I meant...Noct told you I got a job, right? A-at the mall?” 

Ignis nodded, glancing at the microwave. 00:20.

The blond in front of him sniffled. “W-well, the owner d-downed our wages by a few bucks and ..it hit hard.” He admitted. “I had to take up another job after I got out of school, and it’s..” he hiccuped. And rubbed his eyes in his knees. “I-I’ve had to choose which bills to pay. Sometimes it’s water, sometimes it’s electric, s-sometimes it’s food-“

Ignis places his thumb over Prompto's mouth, cupping the 19 year olds chin. “Love, food isn’t a bill. It’s a necessity.” 

Prompto chuckled dryly, looking down. “N-not for three weeks it’s not..”

Ignis scowled, picking the small blond up fully and taking him to the bathroom. 

The blond shrieked in surprise, before whining. “Not the scaaaaale!”

The advisor huffed and settled the blind down on it backwards, so Prompto wouldn’t see the number but Ignis could. 110.

The advisor cursed, and pressed Promptos he’d to his chest. 29 pounds underweight…

He pressed a few kisses to Promptos neck, (delighting in the whined he got) and picked him back up to walk to Promptos laid out ingredients and pots and measuring cups. “What are we making, lovely?”

Prompto's mouth gaped, before he snapped it shut and blushed. “Y-you wanna help?” He asked nest silently.

Ignis smiled and bounced his head in a nod. “Yes, if you wouldn’t mind. Though I’m not a proficient I’m baking as I am cooking, I’ll try and assist you.”

The teen grinned, looking down to grab a bowl. “O-one of my favorites actually..strawberry cheesecake muffins..”

Ignis smiled, though on the inside his thoughts were roaring, jockeying for importance in his mind.

He’s been slipping in and out unnoticed for months- what if it was an assassin

His favorite- it must have been as bad day

Ask what’s wrong-

Check on Noct 

Did he walk here in pajamas and bear foot-

The advisor groaned and shook his head. 

Prompto whined and set a hand on his shoulders. “You okay, Iggy?”

The advisor shot him a weak smile and nodded. “Yes darling. Peachy. Trying to think of a breakfast that would pair well, without late night stress relief.”

Prompto seemed to not believe him fully, but shrugged it off and turned back to measuring out a few half teaspoons of salt. “Ok...think hard alright? I really hope they turn out well..”

Ignis smiled and kissed Prompto's cheek. If you’ve been doing this for six months, lovely, I imagine you’re quite good by now.”

Prompto giggled and grabbed a whisk. “I like to think I’m good at it. These a least. They always turned out okay.”

Ignis watched the blond happily, arms loosely wrapped around the teens waist as he mixed. He raised a brow as the blond went to the fridge, riffling around a bit until his arm was fully in the fridge, and grabbed a glass jar from the back. Prompto grinned and hugged it to his chest, before blushing when h weaw Igmis was watching. “I-it’s um….cream cheese..” he admitted. “I worked really hard on it, cause the first batch was too salty, and then the second was like, sickeningly sweet Iggy, and then the third was to runny but this one's PERFECT!” He exclaimed.

Ignis chuckled and shushed the blond softly, walking forward to press their foreheads together. “That’s wonderful darling, but do try and be a bit quieter, yes? While I trust Noctis to not awake, Gladio is right next door with a twitchy sword arm.”

Another blush, and a nervous laugh. “Y-yes Iggy. Umm...wanna grab the mixer?” He asked.

Ignis nodded, pressing a kiss to the teens cheek before crouching, Prompto slipping away with a squeak of surprise. The advisor laughed softly and grabbed the mixer from the cabinet prompto was standing in front of. “So cute. Here you go, darling.”

Bright red, Prompto set it on the counter and looked to Ignis. “L-lets bake, then!

Noctis groaned as he woke up, flipping from his stomach onto his back. He huffed, before his eyes flew open and he fumbled to sit up. “..what’s that smell?” He murmured. He flung himself up, stumbling a few steps, before steadying and throwing open his door, shoving his feet into some slippers with half a thought for the kitchens chronically cold floor. 

He made his way to the kitchen, where he frowned in confusion. “Prom? When did you get here? And Iggy, when did you make muffins?” 

Prompto jumped, and Ignis chuckled. “Actually, Prompto made them for the most part.” 

Prompto smiled. “Mhmm! Strawberry cream cheese muffins! A-and...made them this morning.” He added hastily.

The prince frowned, before shrugging and walking to the breakfast bar the two sat at. He sat on the opposite side, and grabbed a muffin. He sniffed it, and glanced up at Prompto. “I won’t get food poisoning from this, will I?”

Prompto huffed and crossed his arms, turning away. “Not cool, dude!”

Noctis chuckled. “You know I’m joking, babe.”

Prompto glanced at him from over the shoulder, before turning around with a frown. “Still hurt…”

Noctis frowned and nodded. “Okay, I won’t joke about your baking again, Bo.”

Prompto nodded once, firmly, before smiling. “Thanks, Noct..”

The prince nodded back, and took a large bite of the muffin. His eyes popped open, before falling shut as he let out a groan. “Oooooh, sweet shiva these are good.”

Prompto squeaked and covered his face with his hands. “Aaaagh! You can’t just- those noises- mmm..Noct!” He fumbled. 

Noctis laughed and grabbed one of Prompto's hands, the other pulling away from the blonds face to flap happily. “I’m telling the truth,dude! These are delicious!”

Prompto poutedand hid his face in Ignis’s shoulder instead. The taller laughed and ran slim, dexterous fingers through his hair. “Aww, precious. Is it so hard to believe they’re delectable?”

Prompto sniffled and pulled away, lower half of his face still hidden, but blue violet eyes peeking up at Ignis. 

The advisor almost melted at the look, smiling and pressing a kiss to Prompto's forehead. “It’s true, Bo. They're delicious.” 

The 19 year old averted his eyes, smiling shyly. “I-I’ll believe it..once Gladio tries them.. he’s really picky when it comes to sweets so..”

Ignis smiled and grabbed one of Promptis hands, pressing kisses to the middle knuckle. “That sounds wonderful, Prompto. He should be here soon.”

It was only 10 minutes before the behemoth of s man walked in, eating a banana. He smiled at them all, giving Prompto and Noctis who were sitting on the couch playing a video game kissed on their crowns, before moving into the kitchen and placing one on Ignis’s cheekbone. “What’s up, babe?”

Ignis smiled, showing Gladio the plate of muffins. “Nothing much. Tried a new recipe, if you’d like to taste test.”

Gladio grinned and grabbed one, sniffing it, before taking a large bite. His eyes rolled back and he slumped against the counter, using one arm to hook around Ignis’s neck and drag him to a firm chest. “Oh, my Eos these are amazing.”

Ignis chuckled, pulling away and pushing up his glasses. “They are, aren’t they? Though, I did lie about one little thing.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t make them.” The dirty blond clarified. “Prompto did.”

Gladio suddenly gagged, grabbing a paper towel to spit out his bite. “What did he do to them?!”

Ignis frowned. “Nothing, Gladio. He simply wanted to ba-“

Prompto bounced his way in, smiling and looking at Ignis with bright eyes. “Did he like them? I tried really hard in the cream cheese this...time….” his eyes had landed on the paper towel, clearly holding a bit of muffin that had been chewed and spat out. “Ah…” he frowned, expression turning heart broken. Something they had only seen once; when Prompto’s parents hadn’t shown up to his graduation. 

The blond laughed dryly, looking up at Gladio. “N-not so good, huh? I figured Iggy and Noct has spared my feelings..” he gave them both a kiss on the cheek as Gladio fumbled to explain, thoughts a wreck at seeing Prompto so openly sad, and that their little blond has actually baked something. “W-wait! Prom-!”

The blond shook his head, speed walking out of the kitchen to grab his keys and scurry out the door, sniffling and wiping his face. “Should’ve known. Shouldn’t have even tried-“ the door slammed shut and Gladio yanked it open again, snatching the back of Prompto’s hoodie. 

“Whoa, baby bo! Let me explain, okay?!”

Prompto snorted, jerking himself from Gladios hold and stumbling down a few steps. “What’s their to explain?! My baking sucks- no need to spare poor Prompto's feelings.”

Ignis frowned and walked down to pull Prompto into a hug. “Darling; it was a misunderstanding.”

Prompto laughed again, face in Ignis’s shoulder. “Yeah. I misunderstood your sarcasm, when you told me they were good. Just let go, Iggy. I don’t need codling.”

Gladio frowned and yanked Prompto up into his arms, carrying him inside slamming the door behind them and tossing the teen into a Fuchs recliner. “You listen and you listen good, blondie. That muffin was so good I almost fucking ruined my boxers.”

Prompto squeaked, covering his face as Gladio continued.

“The reason I spat it out, is because you and Noct are little shits and like to hide stuff in people’s food then they’re assholes. I remember what happened when Nyx accidentally stepped on your Chocobo plushie and didn’t apologize. I was the one that had to bring him the pepto bismol- now;” he grabbed the front of Prompto's shirt and hauled him up. “We’re going to go in there, enjoy your AMAZING muffins, and kiss your freckled cheeks like theres no tomorrow.”

Prompto whimpered, looking at the Shield with wide eyes and awe. “Y-yes sir..”

Gladio pressed a hard kiss to the teens mouth, before picking him up. “To the kitchen!”

Noctis met eyes with Ignis, whose expression was a nice mix of amusement and exasperation. “What..just happened?”

Ignis sighed. “A bit of tough love and muffins, Noct.”

“C...cool.”


End file.
